Want
by Rockinmuffin
Summary: The members of the Akatsuki mull over what they want the most in life.  Drabble.


Just an experiment with drabbles I wrote a while ago. It's a tad odd, in my opinion, because I usually don't write serious things. And forgive me if anyone is OOC; I tried to keep everyone in character but I wrote this a while ago and I knew even less about the Akatsuki than I do now. Hopefully it's not too awful.

* * *

Itachi wanted power.

Itachi was strong; he was aware of that, but he wanted to push himself to be the best. He would do anything to gain power and test his abilities to the fullest. He didn't care what he had to do or who was hurt in the process as long as it meant he would gain that desired power. Perhaps, one day his foolish brother would understand what true power really is. Then maybe he would one day be able to face an opponent that was worthy of him.

Kisame wanted bloodshed.

Kisame knew he was a cold-blooded killer; it was a part of being a naturally-born predator. He took great pleasure in the screams he drew from his victims as he brutally ripped their bodies to shreds and shaved through their flesh until nothing was left but a pile of torn flesh, oozing intestines, and broken bones. The only thing he enjoyed more than tearing a victim's body to pieces was fighting with a strong opponent. He enjoyed coming across talented shinobi that made the hunt interesting as much as he enjoyed the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he would come near-death during those fights on several occasions. But in the end it didn't matter how strong or talented that particular shinobi might be. They were the prey and the prey could never defeat the hungry, blood-thirsty predator.

Deidara wanted excitement.

Deidara lived for the fireworks in life; both figuratively and literally. Whether it was the entertainment he got from arguing with Sasori about whose art was better or from the explosions his art created, he took pleasure in all the hectic chaos his life had. After all, without the chaos his life would be boring. Deidara took life as it was handed to him, living it out to the fullest. He could care less if his life were to abruptly end as long as he got to go out with a bang.

Sasori wanted immortality.

Sasori believed that true art lasted forever; that's why he transformed his own body into that of a puppet's. Now he, along with the rest of his art, would live forever. While other's withered away and grew old, he would stay forever young. Deidara claimed that his art was superior but once the crude, blonde artist was gone his art would die away with him. But until that day, he would continue to argue with Deidara over whose art was best just for the sake of passing the time. After all, forever was a long way away.

Hidan wanted death.

Hidan was one with God; there was no one nearly as dedicated to their religion as himself. He would stop at nothing to please his lord, making human sacrifices and performing satanic rituals to appease his God. He would even impale his own body as long as it meant his God was pleased. However, no matter how many times he mutilated his body, no matter how many strong shinobi he fought on the battlefield, he could not die. All he wanted was to join God in heaven; was God angry at him? He would have to make more sacrifices so that he could be in his lord's favor once again. Then, maybe he'd finally be able to die.

Kakuzu wanted riches.

Kakuzu was greedy; not only that, but he wasn't afraid to admit it either. He took great pride in his position as the Akatsuki's self-proclaimed accountant. His philosophy was that money solved all problems. He knew he wasn't a pleasant person to be around, nor was he easy on the eyes, but no one paid attention to such frivolous things when one was rich and prosperous. Everything has its price, even happiness.

Zetsu wanted company.

Zetsu, though he would never admit it to anyone, was lonely; why else would he need a second personality? He lived his life in hiding, secretly watching other people as they interacted with one another, secretly longing for some human interaction of his own. That was one of the reasons he joined the Akatsuki. He got to be around people and even had conversations with them on rare occasions, even if he was usually more inclined to listen rather than talk. The company wasn't pleasant, but it was tolerable. No one was afraid of him because everyone else was as dangerous. No one considered him odd because there were others even stranger than him. He knew that he couldn't consider any of the Akatsuki members his friends; they were more like business associates. However, they did their job of fighting off the loneliness and that was more than he could ask for.

Tobi wanted acceptance.

Tobi didn't have many friends; Zetsu was the only one he knew that acted even remotely amiable towards him. He wanted to join Akatsuki and be respected and admired by everyone in it. He was just as strong and talented as everyone else. He may be clumsier, yes, but he was skilled nonetheless and more than qualified to join the organization. He would strive to prove himself worthy to join the Akatsuki no matter what it took.

The unknown member wanted recognition.

The unknown member was tired of hiding in the background; when would it be her time to shine? She quickly grew restless, waiting impatiently for her leader to giver her orders, a mission, anything to keep her from growing insane. She wanted to go out and fight. She wanted to show her skills to the world. She wanted people to know her name and cower at the mere mention of it just as they did for every other of her fellow Akatsuki members. However, she knew that it was not yet her time and she would wait reluctantly until that day.

Leader wanted control.

Leader was pleased with how easy all the members of Akatsuki were so easily manipulated; they thought they worked to fulfill their own desires when they were really just bringing him closer to completing his own goals. He, the king, hid in the shadows as his pawns obeyed his commands without question. Akatsuki was only the beginning of his master plan. As his foolish underlings gathered the Jinchuuriki for him they also accomplished in strengthening him. In no time he would gain control over the continent, village by village, land by land, until all the world's inhabitants were under his power. It wouldn't be long before he reigned; all he had to do was move the pieces into place.


End file.
